


Resolutions

by chelseawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseawinchester/pseuds/chelseawinchester





	

You knew Dean was going to hell in a few months. You and Sam were trying your best to keep that from happening, but it wasn’t looking so good. Neither one of you could trade places with him, and if you tried to get out of the deal, Sam would die. So your hands were pretty much tied.

You could tell he was worried about it; he didn’t think you’d find a way to get him out of it. He already wanted to have a normal Christmas, which he never really worried about. It was strange, though, seeing him so terrified of something.

During the week after Christmas, as you were headed to another hunt, you accidentally mentioned something about a New Year’s resolution. You wanted to get healthier (food-wise) so you said, “You know, for my resolution, I’m gonna start eating healthier.” Dean sighed and rolled his eyes a bit as soon as you said it. At first you thought he just didn’t like resolutions, thinking they were stupid and cheesy, but then you realized why he actually didn’t want to hear about it. “Oh, shit, Dean, I’m sorry, I didn’t–”

“It’s okay. I’m fine,” he said, cutting you off. The classic Winchester line, “I’m fine.” It was how you knew the exact opposite was true. You noticed he was tense, and you knew he was hurting. He was scared. And he sure wasn’t going to open up to you, even though you were his girlfriend.

The truth was, you missed your Dean. You missed him when he was willing to joke around a bit and make you laugh. Now he was focused on the fire and brimstone future of his.

His mood didn’t change the whole ride to Pennsylvania–and it was a long ride. Sam looked back at you once with a look that said, “What the hell?” It wasn’t that he didn’t know why Dean didn’t want to hear about resolutions, he just didn’t think he’d react like this–and neither did you.

You just shrugged in response to Sam, not wanting to bring it up in the cramped car. Arguing with Dean while he was driving wasn’t something you wanted to deal with, although he would likely just tell you to drop it. You didn’t like the possibility of an argument, though, so you left it alone.  
________

You got to the motel and Dean still didn’t talk. He just threw his bags on the bed, walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door. _Well, then, this is gonna be a shitty hunt_ , you thought to yourself. You loved Dean so much and you hated that you hurt him. When you mentioned your resolution, you didn’t think twice about it. It was normal for you to make a resolution; you did it every year. You were usually smart enough to think before speaking, but this was the one time you didn’t. You felt like shit for saying it, and even worse for upsetting him.

When Dean got out of the shower, he dressed in his fed suit and you tried to apologize, but he brushed it off. “It’s fine, Y/N.” You would have believed him if his voice wasn’t so sharp. “Let’s just do our job, okay? Put on your fed clothes, I’ll get Sammy, and we’ll head out.”

You didn’t want to deal with him like this on a hunt, so you said, “Actually, I think I’ll just stay here. Three agents would look suspicious. I’ll do some research on the first victim.”

Dean looked at you and realized that his behavior was hurting you. His shoulders fell a bit and he sighed. “Y/N…”

“No. It’s okay, really, it’s probably for the best.” You were pretty sure “it’s okay” was your version of “it’s fine.” Dean picked up on it and looked at you, really looked at you, the way he did when he was sorry, but you still didn’t want to go. You knew he was still upset about the whole “New Year’s resolution” thing, but at least you may be able to talk to him when he got back, after you’d both calmed down a bit.

While Sam and Dean were gone, you did some basic research while you listened to some music; music always calmed you down. At some point you just couldn’t find anything more about the victim, so you laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. You laid there for an hour, doing absolutely nothing, until Sam and Dean got back.

When they did, Dean sat down next to you on the bed. “Y/N?”

“Hmm?” you responded as you pushed yourself up on your elbows.

“I’m sorry. For the way I reacted. I know you can’t tip-toe around me, and I don’t want you to. It’s just…I’m scared, Y/N. I don’t want to go to hell.” His eyes started tearing up.

“Dean, I’m the one who should be apologizing, I–I should have thought about it, it was stupid to say it. I don’t want you to go to hell, either, and–”

Dean interrupted you by pressing his lips to yours. When he pulled away, he said, “It’s my fault. I’m the one who made the damn deal. But to save you or Sammy, I’d do it all over again.” You gave him a half-smile. “My resolution is to cram in as many memories as I can with you and Sam before… “

You nodded. “Yeah. Sounds like a good one to me.”  
_________

Every year since he got back, he made a resolution with you. Whether it was to go see a place neither of you had seen before (there were fewer and fewer of those places each year), or to take more time to relax, or to eat healthier (it only took Dean about two days of salads for him to quit that one), you two made a resolution. It was your favorite part of each year, because it reminded you that you were together. Even going to hell wouldn’t separate you.


End file.
